


Never Text

by orphan_account



Category: Batman: Assault On Arkham, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice League Action (Cartoon), Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara's eyes widened after Reverend Amos Howell saw a text.
Kudos: 1





	Never Text

I never created Superman TAS.

Kara's eyes widened after Reverend Amos Howell saw her text about him being a boring preacher and glowered at her.

THE END


End file.
